ministeriopalmonifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Joseph Bates (José Bates)
Nació el 8 de junio de 1792 - Murió el 19 de marzo de 1872 Primeros Años Fairhaven, Massachusetts, es una pequeña y quieta ciudad al otro lado del río Acushnet, cerca del antiguo pueblo ballenero de Nueva Bedford. A esa comunidad de Nueva Inglaterra llegaron y se establecieron en un pequeño rancho, los padres de José Bates cuando José era apenas un infante. Allí este futuro pionero de la iglesia pasó su niñez. Allí también el amor por el mar penetró en su sangre y a la edad de quince años, se hizo a la mar en un velero comercial. Por los siguientes veintiún años, fue marinero. Sus emocionantes aventuras en el mar y la historia de su vida llena de colorido es contada por Virgil Robinson en su libro "De Grumete a Cruzado Adventista" (Southern Publishing Association, 1960). Bates regresó a la vida civil en 1828 con una pequeña fortuna. Llegó a estar involucrado en la causa abolicionista y fue conocido como un hombre intrépido y de convicción. Bates estaba trabajando en adquirir una propiedad para una escuela industrial cuando aceptó los puntos de vista de Guillermo Miller en relación con la pronta venida de Cristo. En un año, más o menos, el jubilado capitán llego a ser un respetado evangelista y dirigente espiritual entre los adventistas. El presidió una de las primeras asociaciones de los adventistas. La Verdad del Sábado En la primera parte del año de 1845, Bates fue dirigido providencialmente a entender la verdad concerniente al séptimo día como el Sábado Bíblico. Visitó Washington, New Hampshire, donde un grupo de adventistas habían comenzado a observar el séptimo día. Fortalecido por esta experiencia, llegó a ser el apóstol de esta "recién" descubierta doctrina. En 1846 publicó un folleto de 48 páginas sobre el tema. El capitán Bates estuvo presente en las conferencias "sabáticas" de 1848 donde importantes enseñanzas bíblicas fueron desenterradas por los adventistas guardadores del sábado de la mina de oro de las Sagradas Escrituras. Estas recién descubiertas doctrinas llegaron a ser la "plataforma de fe" de los Adventistas del Séptimo Día. El respetado capitán era el más antiguo miembro de los pioneros de nuestra iglesia y llegó a ser el primer presidente de una Asociación local de los Adventistas del Séptimo Día (Michigan, 1861). Vivió hasta una edad bastante avanzada. Una de las razones de su fortaleza física, a pesar de los muchos sacrificios, fue sin duda su vida temperante y su dieta sencilla. Organizó una de las primeras sociedades de temperancia en los Estados Unidos. El capitán Bates era un hombre espiritual con puntos de vista bien definidos y valiente como un león. No vacilaba en sacrificarse cuando llegaba la necesidad. Demos gracias a Dios por este venerable capitán apóstol de la verdad del Sábado. Leer: Footprints of the Pioneers, págs. 40-48; Captain of the Host, págs. 29-44. Una Historia Acerca del Capitán José Bates Todo lo que el capitán Bates hizo, lo hizo bien. Nunca fue un trabajador indiferente. Cuando sirvió en el mar como capitán, decidió ser el más eficiente capitán que "hubiera surcado los siete mares". Cuando abandonó el tabaco y las bebidas alcohólicas, las abandonó para siempre. Nunca retrocedió un solo paso. Cuando aceptó los puntos de vista de Guillermo Miller y comenzó a predicar el advenimiento de Cristo, dedicó todo su dinero y todo su corazón a su predicación. Cuando vio la luz del sábado del cuarto mandamiento, observó el siguiente sábado. Prudence, la esposa de José, consideraba que él era impulsivo y excesivamente entusiasta en sus asuntos. Ella siempre estaba años atrás de su vigoroso esposo, pero eventualmente lograba ponerse a su altura. Esto fue cierto en relación a su aceptación del mensaje adventista y de la verdad del sábado. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que José Bates se había relacionado con la verdad del sábado (por medio de un artículo de T. M. Preble en el periódico "La Esperanza de Israel", de marzo de 1845) que él escuchó de un pequeño grupo de personas que observaban el sábado entre las montañas de Nueva Hampshire, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Washington. El líder era Federico Wheeler. José Bates sintió un ardiente deseo de visitar a estas personas y hablar con ellos respecto a la fe. Compró un boleto para ir en tren y después de haber viajado tan lejos, como el tren no lo podía llevar, compró un boleto para un coche. Después de haber viajado tan lejos, como el coche no lo podía llevar, realizó el resto del viaje a pie. Llegó a la casa de campo de los Wheeler ya bien entrada la noche. Las luces estaban apagadas y el primer ministro adventista que guardaba el sábado, estaba en cama. Bates no vaciló en despertarlo y se pasaron conversando la mayor parte de la noche. Jorge, un niño de once años, hijo del pastor Wheeler, oyó la conversación y más tarde divulgó la historia entre sus amigos. Al día siguiente Jorge y uno de los criados fueron al campo a trabajar, mientras el pastor Wheeler llevó al Capitán Bates a la casa de Ciro Farnworth en Millen Pend, cerca de la pequeña iglesia donde los adventistas observadores del sábado se reunían. Allí, debajo de los arces, se sentaron Federico Wheeler, Ciro Farnsworth, su hermano Guillermo y José Bates para platicar respecto al sábado. Después de esta reunión, realmente la primera conferencia adventista del 7º día celebrada alguna vez, José Bateas regresó a Fairhaven. Estaba convencido. Entusiasmado se llenó de celo para predicar la verdad. ¡Oh cómo amo este sábado!. De regreso en Fairhaven, un amigo y compañero adventista, Jaime Madison Monroe Hall, se encontró con el viejo capitán Bates en el puente que cruza el río Acushnet y exclamó: "Capitán Bates qué noticias tiene" La respuesta triunfante del hermano Bates fue: "Las nuevas son que el séptimo día es el sábado del Señor, nuestro Dios". No fue fácil convencer a Hall, pero los argumentos del Capitán Bates fueron convincentes y Hall vino a ser un nuevo converso a la doctrina del sábado (él guardó el siguiente sábado) y se unió a Bates en la recién encontrada fe. Poco después de esto, Bates escribió un folleto sobre este asunto que fue el instrumento que guió a Jaime y Elena White a aceptar la luz. Libros Escritos * The Opening Heavens Or, A Connected View of the Testimony of the Prophets and Apostles (1846) * The Seventh Day Sabbath: A Perpetual Sign from the Beginning to the Entering Into the Gates (1846, revised edition 1847) * Second Advent Way Marks and High Heaps (1847) * A Word to the "Little Flock" (1847, with James and Ellen White) * A Vindication of the Seventh-Day Sabbath and the Commandments of God (1848) * A Seal of the Living God (1849) * An Explanation of the Typical and Anti-Typical Sanctuary (1850) * The Autobiography of Elder Joseph Bates (1868) Categoría:Pioneros